Escapee
by Viper-Vegeta
Summary: So far, there's a new kid at the main high school. Who is it? Our very own Prince! Why's he there, though? This is rated for the lemons later on GokuVegeta with a little RadditzVegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Viper-Vegeta: **Me Here! I know, I'm not being very faithful to you readers, am i? Well, my internet is going to be cut off soon, so this may be my only chance to begin another couple of stories. I will, I promise, finish the others, ones like The Creature and Lonely World. There is an ending, I promise, so please don't give up on me! I wantd to begin this story at least, though, so as a sort of treat I'm going to upload the first two chapters at once, so you have a bit of a taste of the story. Is that ok?

**Chibi-Vegeta:** As always, we must declare that we don't own DBZ, DBGT (which sucked), or anything along the lines of what Akira Toriyama has created. This is not ours (except for the plot!)

**Viper-Vegeta: **There are so many readers who have been faithful to me! TheChichiSlaughterHouse, for one, and LordOfThePies for another! I kind of dedicate this story to you two, because I wrote it when I was feeling really crappy, and you two, and your juicy, lemony stories pulled me out of my hole and got me going again! Thank-you!

This is most definitely a Seme!Goku / Uke!Vegeta fic, but there is a little Radditz/Vegeta action, soI hope that doesn't offend anyone. Please try and bear with me! This came out of nowhere when, as I said, I was feeling really crappy. I finished it within two days, so I promise that this won't be one of those fics that stops halfway through because the author has lost interest or motivation for the story! I will never post a story or part of a story unless there is a definite ending in sight, so don't worry about being disappointed! I will do my best never to disappoint you!

**Chibi-Vegeta: **Shuddap and let them read already, ok? Jeez...

**Viper-Vegeta: **Ok! Here you go! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Goku?"

"Here."

"Sharon?"

"Here."

"Markus?"

"Always, sir."

The role-call went as it did every morning in the ninth-year classroom. The teacher, Mr. Hammond, called the names in a monotone, and the students answered in an identical drone. However, today was no ordinary day, and Mr. Hammond stopped short when he realized there was one more name at the bottom of the list.

"Ve…uh…Vegai-"

"Vegeta." A boy with jet black, spiked hair stood in the doorway, his ebony eyes reflecting disdain at the situation as he looked around the room. He pronounced the 'j' sound forcefully, as though daring anyone to express amusement at the teacher's mistake, and his frown deepened slightly, then he looked at the teacher again. "Vegeta no Ouji."

"Thanks, Vegeta. You're new."

"I realized that." Vegeta remarked. "I would hate to have been living here for the last three years or so and only just realized it."

A couple of students snickered, but Vegeta's expression did not change.

"Vegeta, doesn't 'Ouji' translate to 'Prince'?" Someone called out. Mr. Hammond glanced towards the source, but Vegeta smirked.

"Aren't you bright. Yes, it does." He said.

"Well, Vegeta, why don't you come in here properly, and say a few things about yourself so we can get to know you?" Mr. Hammond asked. Vegeta blinked slowly, then moved away from the doorway and walked over to him. The first thing everyone noticed, considering that Mr. Hammond was only five-foot-four, was that Vegeta could have only been four-foot-nine in height. He was very short compared to the teacher, yet something about him appeared imposing and he carried an air of one with a high level of authority. He seemed bigger than Mr. Hammond, despite the difference in height.

"You want to know something about me?" Vegeta asked. It was a rhetorical question though, and he continued. "What is there to know? I've come here for an education, and that's about it." He shrugged.

"What kind of hobbies, or sports do you do?" Hammond asked.

"I've been practicing Martial Arts since I could walk, and I've won several titles for my skill. Does that count?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"What about something about your family?" Hammond persisted.

"I'm an orphan. My father was murdered in front of me when I was seven, and I've never known my mother. I live with an adoptive father and his son, on several hectares of land just outside the city." Vegeta droned. He rolled his eyes when Hammond smiled, noting that the rest of the class looked surprised.

"That's the sort of thing we like to know." Hammond said. "Does anyone have a question for Vegeta? Maybe you'd like some more detail on something he's said so far?"

"Yeah." A girl at the back of the class called. "What's with your name? Are you royalty or something?" She asked jokingly. Vegeta smirked though.

"Actually, I am. My full title is Prince Vegeta Fabia Draconis Siltheris Majest Stonen, and I'm the last in my line. However, I wasn't crowned before my father died, so I'm not the King. I don't expect to be treated like royalty and I don't want to be, in case anyone was getting smart ideas. The last person to bow to me was beaten senseless, but he had to be hospitalized before I'd finished warming up." He said in a flat tone.

"Why do you have four middle names?" Someone called out.

"Five, I don't have a last name." Vegeta shrugged. He looked around the room carefully, but for some reason the boy named Goku caught his attention. Goku obviously worked out, and Vegeta wondered whether he trained in martial arts. He was wearing a fighting gi. Could he be a sparring partner? He certainly seemed strong enough. Vegeta could sense his ki, and the boy was very strong.

* * *

**Viper-Vegeta: **Bit of a weird ending, huh? Not really a cliffie and not really a finish to a chapter, is it? Oh well, I'm sorry. Please at least read the next chapter before you decide that you don't like it, ok? That is, if you don't really think this will appeal to you...

(sigh) But there is a high point! Sort of. (cringe) Frieza will show up pretty soon, looking for our little Prince! I wonder what he's going to do to him? (well, duh, I already know. You don't, however, so asking is still fun!)

As always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love to hear from you, and any suggestions you might have may just alter the ending a little bit! Point out any plotholes and I'll fix them, I promise! THANK-YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Viper-Vegeta:** Hi! Just like I promised, chapter two is already here! (gee, aren't I a good girl?) I feel really guilty for being such a prat with my other stories, reviewing everyone else and not keeping my own stories updated properly, so I'm trying to get ahead with this one. I hope this will keep all of my faithful readers satisfied, because I really am sorry!

**Chibi-Vegeta:** Before the idiot (aka: Viper-Vegeta) forgets, I'm going to tell you to get a life if you think we own this. WE DON'T!

**Viper-Vegeta:** Obviously, there are no reviews to reply to, yet, so I'm not going to do that, am I? Well, anyway, just enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2.

Vegeta leaned against the tree, having left the classroom as soon as the bell had gone, but it appeared that he would get no time to himself today because at that moment a group of the students from the class he was in walked around the corner and caught sight of him.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Called Goku. "We've been looking for you!"

"Really." Vegeta said. He sighed, and then turned fully to face the several people that now stopped near him.

"You haven't really told anyone much about yourself." Goku smiled. "Do you care to elaborate what you said this morning?"

"Only if I have to." Vegeta said blandly.

"Fine, you have to." A boy named Damien smirked.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Were you joking about the royalty thing?" Asked a girl named Carol

"No. I'm a prince, and to tell the truth, I'm glad I wasn't crowned as King. From what my father described to me, and what I've seen, it's more of a pain in the arse than anything."

"So, why weren't you crowned?" Goku asked.

"My father was killed. The only way for me to become King was to kill my father in a ceremonial fight, to the death, but as I said earlier, he was murdered before I could ever lay a hand on him. He was tortured and sliced apart right in front of me, and I was drenched in his blood and presented with his crown, still attached to his head, as a sick torment by the person who killed him." Vegeta growled, looking downwards as he remembered the images. They shot through his mind, his expression contorted, and suddenly he stood and went to walk off.

"Hey, Vegeta, wait up." Goku grabbed his shoulder and jerked him back, and Vegeta glared at him when he turned around. "We're sorry. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to bring anything up that was painful." Goku said sincerely.

"Never-mind. I have nightmares about it constantly. I'm used to it, but somehow talking about it makes it more final. I keep hoping that my father will walk past, and the nightmares will be nothing more than that, but I know that it's real." Vegeta glanced downwards. "I accept that I have some issues. Give me some time to adjust here, first, but tell me if I do anything that's not acceptable, ok? I don't know the culture very well yet."

"Sure." Damien smiled.

The bell went and the group slowly walked back towards their classroom.

* * *

**Viper-Vegeta: **So, what do you think? Review, PLEASE! I'm really begging you here, PLEASE! Tell you what, if you review, I will send yummy cookies and place a special mention for the best two reviews that I get! Plus, I may even dedicate a juicy lemon one-shot to you! You can even pick your own characters for it! (I'm screaping the bottom of the barrel, aren't I?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Viper-Vegeta: **Because I'm generous, and I've uploaded too many documents, I'm going to post the third chapter alread. Surprise! I hope you enjoy this one, you finally get to meet Radditz this time, but apart from that...I guess there's not exatly a lot in this chapter. Man, now I feel dumb.

**Chibi-Vegeta: **Well, no one's going to argue with you.

**VV: **Shuddap!

**CV: **(smirk) Idiot. Anyway, blah blah blah, neither of us own DBZ, blah blah blah. Happy? Morons...

**VV:** I hope this isn't too boring, please persevere with me! There's more interesting stuff in the next few chapters, please don't leave me! I had to have some kind of filler, and a spot where you could learn a little more about Goku's persona in this fic, and they can't exacty do that while they're screwing each other senseles, can they? That just ruins a good lemon! No lemons this time, though, but there is definitely a bit of the juiciness in the next one, or the one after that...heh heh heh!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Vegeta walked slowly along the fence that edged the school boundaries. He kicked a small rock ahead of him, and it bounced off someone's boot, so he looked up to apologize. He smirked instead though.

"Hey Radditz." He said.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" The taller boy asked. He was Vegeta's adoptive brother, but they were actually closer than that, and he could sense Vegeta's uneasiness.

"I was thinking about Father's beheading earlier." Vegeta shrugged.

Radditz sighed, and he put a hand on Vegeta's shoulders, then they began to walk home together. They'd only reached the outskirts of the city when Vegeta saw a messy-haired person ahead that he recognized. Smirking, he picked up a rock, then threw it lightly at the person and it hit them right on the back of the head.

Goku yelped and spun around, rubbing his head and looking for the person who'd thrown a rock at him, then he saw Vegeta walking with someone and he smiled slightly. He found the rock and threw it back to Vegeta again, but Vegeta kicked it at him like a ball. Goku returned it again, and they continued to trade the stone between them until Vegeta caught up with Goku.

"Vegeta, you shouldn't have thrown that rock." Vegeta's companion smacked him on the back of the head playfully, and Vegeta turned and punched him in the stomach suddenly, knocking the breath out of him slightly.

"Shove it Radditz." He said. He looked at Goku apologetically though. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Nah, my head's got nothing in it to hurt. I'm fine." Goku joked. Vegeta laughed, then they resumed walking. "How far along here do you live?" Goku indicated the dirt road they were walking along, and Vegeta shrugged.

"Another two kilometers, I think. What about you?"

"Just one more. We're not too far out, huh."

"Right." Vegeta snorted.

"Do you want to introduce me Vegeta? Or am I to be forgotten?" Radditz asked from behind them.

"Sorry. Goku, this is Bardock's son, Radditz. Bardock is my adoptive father." Vegeta said. "Radditz, Goku's in the same class as I am at that school."

"Good to know that Vegeta's made something along the lines of a friend." Radditz commented. Vegeta kicked at him but Radditz blocked and sent him flying, then Radditz turned to Goku. "Do you fight?"

"A bit." Goku replied, raising his guard slightly. He kept an eye on Radditz, but then Vegeta attacked him from behind and Goku was hard-pressed to keep up.

"You're not bad." Radditz commented as Vegeta and Goku conducted a short spar. He broke it up before it got any more forceful though, and Goku noticed that they were near his home, a slightly shabby house that occupied a small area of a large lot of land.

"Race you to my gate?" Goku asked Vegeta, stopping. Vegeta looked where Goku pointed, then he smirked.

"Fine." He said.

Vegeta and Goku stepped to a line that Radditz quickly drew into the dirt, then they took off. Radditz smiled and walked after them.

* * *

**Viper-Vegeta:** Hope you like it! As always, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

VV: Heh...heh...hi? (ducks thrown fruit) sorry! I don't mean to take so long updating my things, I just don't have a lot of internet time at the moment. I managed to get an hour or so tonight (21, Oct, 05) so I thought I'd quickly put up the next chapter of this story. (one of my faves, to be honest. It just flowed like silk thorugh my hands to the screen) Don't be mad at me, please!

ChibiVegeta: Will you just stop yabbering already?

VV: sorry! Anyway, something I really wanted to tell you all. I will update everything else soon, as soon as I can get more time than this, but I've actually filled the 15 document limit on the upload thingie, and it's full of this story :grin:. Most definitely 15 chapters to this story, that means! I will update as I can, but I did the stupid thing adn filled the database with all of this story, and now I have to post most of this one until I can upload something else! Please be patient, I will also reply to my faithful (if few) reviewers, but not this time. I've run out of time, so please just enjoy this chapter, and I'll get back to you all as soon as I can!

CV: don't own, don't sue. Do we look like Akira Toriyama split into two halves? Duh! No!

* * *

Chapter 4.

Vegeta settled in fast enough, but one day he woke to a shrieking alarm and, startled, he hit the floor as he tried to get up. The alarm continued but he quickly shut it off, then shook Radditz awake, since he hadn't even been woken by the screaming siren.

"What was that?" Radditz asked.

"Fucking proximity alarm, idiot!" Vegeta snarled. He strode over and picked up a small device, putting it on and looking at the screen it was equipped with.

"What's your scouter getting?" Radditz asked as he dressed, then he walked over and put his own scouter on.

"Nothing. That sensor is reliable though! It can't be a false alarm. I know that we've been here for three years but it can't be false." Vegeta turned to Radditz, but Radditz placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"You never know, Vegeta." He shrugged.

"Radditz, I'm sick of running. I thought he was dead!"

"So did we." Radditz pulled Vegeta into a tight hug, and then he kissed him gently. "We saw the planet explode, but we knew there was a chance he might have escaped. Look, keep your scouter on today; don't leave it here. Dad and I will stay with the sensors, just in case, and we'll contact you if anything happens, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Radditz." Vegeta smiled slightly, then Radditz kissed him again. Vegeta moaned quietly and Radditz smirked and pressed him back, making him forget about everything except for the hot tongue that was currently roaming free in his mouth.

Vegeta's back met the wall and he shuddered as Radditz kissed his way down Vegeta's nude torso, swirling his tongue around Vegeta's navel for a moment before he slid his hands down and slowly, lovingly, pulled Vegeta's pajama pants down, exposing his growing hard-on. He made Vegeta yelp quietly, the young Prince squirming against the wall as Radditz teased and nipped at his member, sucking gently and tortuously holding him still so that Vegeta could not get away from him. Vegeta whimpered and his hands scrabbled at Radditz's shoulders, fisted his hair, did anything to convey the pleasured agony that Radditz was putting him through, but Radditz did not relent.

It seemed that he went slower the more Vegeta tried to make him speed up, licked just a little less gently every time Vegeta pleaded for him to be merciful, and Vegeta whimpered and wept as Radditz moaned around his length, causing the Prince to squeal shortly. He came with a yelp, bucking forwards even though Radditz held him back, then Radditz quickly let go of him and stood up, licking his way up Vegeta's chest before he captured his mouth in an energetic kiss that left the poor Prince gasping for breath when Radditz finally let him go. He leaned weakly against his lover and clutched at his hands, and Radditz smirked and kissed him again.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Vegeta." He whispered as the Prince whimpered. "Now, get ready for school." He smirked.

* * *

VV: Hee Hee. Next time maybe, peoples? Bye! Please read and review!

CV: Yeah, bye, whatever. :pout:


	5. Chapter 5

ViperVegeta: Hi! Oh, wow, I don't believe how long it's been! (and here I am, rewarding your beautiful patience with a fking short chapter!) You have all of the permission in the galaxy to throw nameless, rotten, whatever-you-can-find, at me. I deserve it!

ChibiVegeta: Damn straight ... just don't aim for me, ok? It's not my fault her internet got cut!

VV: Hah! But I have all of the document ready here to post, so I'm going to put a whole bunch of chapters up! Should I put up two, three, or four? Hmm ...

CV: Make it three. Not too many, but not the entire story at once.

VV: OK! Please, accept my apologies, everyone! I have very little internet time lately because I'm using the computer at my mothers' house. (I'm visiting from my Dad's house. Court-ordered visitation and whatnot.)

CV: What the fk are you rambling for? Let them read the damn story already! Hmph ... bonkurro baka ...

**Chapter 5.**

Vegeta walked to the school nervously. He kept checking his scouter, trying to find any signs of what the alarm might have gone off for, but there was nothing to be seen. Radditz and Bardock communicated to him with text messages; giving him constant reassurance that nothing was being detected on the more sophisticated sensors that were at their home.

"Vegeta, what's that?"

Someone broke his concentration, and Vegeta realized he had walked all of the way to the school without noticing. He still had his scouter on, and Goku was looking at him with an amusedly raised eyebrow. The bell hadn't gone yet, so people were relaxing outside while they waited.

"This?" Vegeta pointed to his scouter and Goku nodded. "It's a communicator. Like a mobile phone." He said.

"We're not allowed to have mobiles at school." Goku shrugged. "You should hide it, or the teachers might have it confiscated."

"What? Damn." Vegeta frowned, and then he smirked. He activated a feature that the device had, and suddenly Goku leapt back from him in fright.

"Where's it gone?" He asked quickly.

"It's still there, I can still see it, but to everyone else it's invisible, or, more like camouflaged." Vegeta said, and then touched it. Goku saw the air ripple where Vegeta touched, and then he smirked.

"Smart-arse. That's cool." He said, then the bell rang and they had to go inside.

Remember, another chapter right after this one!


	6. Chapter 6

ViperVegeta: Hey! Another short one, I know, and I'm sorry! Please be kind ...

ChibiVegeta: Get on with it already!

VV: Here you go!

Chapter 6.

As soon as the bell went after classes, Vegeta went to the roof of the building. He was into a habit of going there, because no one else ever did, so that meant he could escape from everyone else by going there. One day, however, Goku saw him, and he followed Vegeta interestedly. He watched from a small distance as Vegeta leaned back against the low wall that edged the roof, then his jaw dropped when Vegeta let his tail come loose from around his waist. It flicked as Vegeta looked up, then Vegeta suddenly jerked it back into place and looked in Goku's direction. He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight, then Goku walked around the corner.

"Oh, hi Vegeta." He smiled.

"How long have you been there for?" Vegeta asked.

"Been where? I just walked up here, and you're here." Goku shrugged innocently. Vegeta relaxed visibly as Goku walked over. "What's with the frosty attitude?"

"Never mind. I thought you were someone else, that's all." Vegeta said.

"What, do you want me to go?" Goku asked.

"No, I don't mind that you're here. Actually, it's kind of nice. No crowds, just one or two people." Vegeta shrugged. "I like solitude."

"I know what you mean." Goku smiled.

"Goku, how do people deal with homosexual people around here?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Goku looked at him, but Vegeta expression was open and honest. "Are you…"

"Yeah." Vegeta shrugged. He looked away, at the ground though.

"It's a minority. Not many publicize it if they are, I don't, so I think I know what you're thinking." Goku said. "People who're poor, gay, or generally weak or part of a minority are targeted by bullies. They don't tolerate things like that, and people who don't fall into a select category called 'cool' are outcasts, in a sense."

Vegeta looked up curiously.

"Are you gay too?"

"Yeah, but I keep away from the subject usually. It's easier to ignore an accusation than to lie about it. You won't get caught out at a later time." Goku smiled, and Vegeta laughed slightly.

"Right. Well, I'm not going to hide anything, or lie about anything. I never have. It depends on what questions people ask me what they get to know about me." He said.

"Straight up and down, in a sense." Goku said.

"Right." Vegeta smirked. The bell went, and they left the roof.

VV: Please, review! I may not get them for a while, but I will get them eventually!


	7. Chapter 7

ViperVegeta: Once again! Here's a new chapter, a bit longer than the others, but I won't ramble like a baka this time! Just enjoy it, please!

ChibiVegeta: Who says you can't train an author when you really want to?

Chapter 7.

Vegeta sighed, looking out of the window of his classroom. He had finished the work that had been set, well ahead of time, and now had nothing to do, but then he smiled and picked up a gray-lead pencil and began to sketch on the blank paper in the back of his folder. Less than a few minutes later he was finished, and Goku, sitting next to him, looked up and saw it when Vegeta leaned back from it.

"Now, that is weird." Goku whispered. "No offence, that is a good picture, but that is a weird looking guy."

"Thanks." Vegeta said. "I actually knew that guy. His name's Zarbon."

"I feel sorry for him."

"Don't. He's a murderer. He killed millions of people."

"Millions?" Goku asked incredulously. He smiled and laughed quietly.

"It feels like that." Vegeta quickly replied. He bit his lip and put the paper back into his folder, and he turned to the window again. Just then the bell went though, and everyone got up gratefully and left the classroom.

Not too far into the courtyard, something hit Vegeta in the back of the head, then he hit the ground with a yelp. Growling quietly, he stood again, wiping a small amount of blood from a cut on his lip, then he picked up a soccer ball that was spinning nearby, and he turned to see several bigger boys, obviously bullies, smirking and pointing at him. One of themwalked over and stopped in front of Vegeta, who was shadowed by him.

"Our ball hit you by accident." The boy said. The smirk stayed though.

"I'm guessing you'll want it back then?" Vegeta asked.

"That would be good."

"Fine." Vegeta threw the ball up slightly, then leapt up and kicked it straight up.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy asked him angrily.

"Kick his arse Mark!" Someone called out, and Mark shoved Vegeta in the chest.

"Why did you do that? All I did was ask for the ball!"

"You kicked it at me in the first place." Vegeta growled. "So when it comes back you can have the stupid thing."

"You're a little shit, do you know that?" Mark said, then he kicked at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged easily and blocked several more hits, then he let one punch make contact. Mark's fist slammed into Vegeta's chest but Vegeta just stood there, and Mark pulled back nervously. "What the hell…? Are you an alien or something?"

Vegeta smirked, then he moved forward and kicked Mark's legs out from under him and then picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Funny you should ask. I am, actually." Vegeta said, then threw Mark into the air and kicked him away, sending him into the other members of his team and all of them fell to the ground. "Maybe you don't know my name yet. Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta growled. He let his tail come loose from around his waist, but then people screamed and ran towards the school building.

Vegeta looked around, then a bright flash of light slammed into the ground, sending Vegeta flying.

ViperVegeta: Hey! Somthing's finally happened! But you know what? I'm going to stop there! Sorry, but I couldn't be moronic and give the whole story to you at once, could I? (snif) please don't hurt me!

ChibiVegeta: (bashes her with something heavy) Moron.


End file.
